Chemistry Lecture
by Wilde-eyes
Summary: High school AU- Killian gets bored during Chem class, but Emma says she isn't interested in entertaining him. Hell if that stops him from a good time though. Warnings: Dub-con and some inappropriate touching in public


**AN:** Wrote this right after "the Crocodile" aired, but I never published it in fear no one would like it. I guess I've decided that was pretty stupid. So anyway, let me know what you guys think. (I actually have a whole bunch of high school AU fics for several pairings written, so I've this gets a good response, I might publish those as well.

**Chemistry Lecture**

At first she just felt a little brush, barely anything. Emma disregarded the faint touch on her thigh, thinking nothing of it and went back to taking notes on the lecture Professor Gold was giving. However, then it happened again, this time stronger, harder to ignore. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma mumbled under her breath, not taking her eyes off of her notebook. She was sitting in her Chemistry class behind a lab table next to Killian Jones, her lab partner for this semester, trying her best to pay attention. He had other ideas however.

He smirked. Playing with Emma was too damn fun. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about…" With his unoccupied hand, he quickly jotted down what Professor Gold had said about being careful not to mixed certain chemicals, acting as if the hand between her knees had been long forgotten.

"Your hand. Killian. Your hand. " She rolled her eyes clearly not amused in his efforts to distract her.

"Oh, yes of course… THAT. " He exaggerated the word, faking as if he hadn't been fully aware of his hand slowly stroking her bare thigh. God did he love the dress code Principal Mills had put in place (especially the part that said all girls had to wear pleated skirts).

"Ya. THAT… What the hell are you doing?" She repeated the question, not really expecting him to answer this time either, although hoping he would stop drawing the teasing circles on the sensitive bare skin.

"Well, how else do you expect me to entertain myself in this class. Professor Gold is a snooze fest, the man is practically a fossil." It was almost cute how he was whining. But Emma wasn't about to tell Killian that.

She rolled her eyes again and half turned to face him, "Ok yeah, but just because it bores you doesn't mean you won't be tested on it. "

"I much prefer to spend my time and effort on more… stimulating subjects Emma." Killian couldn't help himself on that one. He smiled obnoxiously wide at the double entendre, yet still in that intoxicatingly charming way he does. His fingers casually brushed over her lace covered sex as he whispered the word 'stimulating.'

She bit her lip, refocusing herself. "You're ridiculous you know that right?" He shrugged but withdrew his hand non-the-less. She glared at him for a moment longer then turned back to her notebook, finally able to listen to the lesson.

"Killian?!" She suddenly hissed a few minutes later.

"Yes, Emma?" He struggled to suppress his giggles at that point.

"I thought I told you no."

"You did." He just shrugged again.

"Then why- unf… stop it!" she was momentarily distracted, as Killian's hand once again began slowly tracing patterns on her upper thigh, playing with the hem of her skirt and the sensitive flesh just underneath it as they whispered in the back of the room. Picking up where she left off, Emma continued her question, "-is your hand doing that?" To say Emma was starting to have difficulty paying attention to Professor Gold at that point was a bit of an understatement.

"Well, I never did say I would listen, now did I princess?" He bunched the skirt all the way up, granting him more access to tease her, tickling her inner thigh, only inches away from where she usually ached to be touched, just not right here and now in the middle of class.

"Seriously Killian… I'm not joking." Her voice was stern, however she had made no actual movements to stop him yet.

"So you don't want me to touch you then?" His voice was condescending. The ass was doing it on purpose she knew.

"No. Wait- yes." He didn't even try to hide the smug look on his face. "Shut the fuck up, you're confusing me…. And distracting!" she quickly added on.

"Now I could stop if you really wanted me to love…"

"Yes…" She answered immediately. She knew this was a whole world of wrong and she had to say no. It was just an automatic reaction almost.

"Or…" He slid his hand right in between her legs to cup her sex with his palm, lightly applying pressure. She shifted in her seat for a moment, a little surprised at his brash sudden gesture. She took her hand that she was not currently taking notes with and tucked it under the table as well, attempting to swat away his hand.

"You see love, I would normally respect your wishes, however your soaking wet panties are telling me you don't find this idea as repulsive as you say."

"Oh come on. Killian, you've got to be kidding me?" She did blush a little however. She was caught red handed. She was so fucking aroused right now she thought she might crawl out of her skin.

"Sorry Emma." He said unapologetically, as he pushed her panties aside and parted her lips with his fingers.

"Please just stop. Not in the middle of class. Anywhere but here." She mumbled under her breath, but he wasn't listening. She wasn't even sure if meant it. No she did mean it… of course she did because this should not be happening right now.

His fingers continued moving in agonizingly slow circles around her clit, every so often pressing down on the hard nub. He smiled to himself at how hard she was trying to look impassive as he was touching her beneath the table. He had to give her some credit however, for if he didn't know what was going on, he probably never would have guessed by looking at her.

Emma had lost all capability to function. She was so wrapped up in the dirty pleasure of being touched by Killian, she had abandoned her notes completely, and was almost staring blankly at the front board. She was completely torn between just giving in and still fighting back.

"Miss Swan, is everything alright, dearie?" She was pulled out of her thoughts as Professor Gold stopped his lesson suddenly, leaning his weight off his bad leg and on his cane instead, waiting for an explanation.

"Mmhmm," She nodded her head quickly not exactly trusting her voice to form words. Killian had stilled his fingers for a moment, giving Emma a brief reprieve, however it did not last nearly as long as the blonde wished. As soon as Professor Gold asked her to answer his next question, most likely to prove she was in fact listening, a devious idea crossed his mind. She cleared her throat and began answering, and as she did, his fingers slowly started to resume their previous mischievous acts. She struggled to keep her composure as she answered Professor Gold's questions.

"You measure the grams of… um Sodium Bicarbonate and divide that by the molar mass-"

"Which is Miss Swan?" The Professor inquired. Killian, just like all the other students in the room, had their eyes locked on Emma as they waited for her to finish.

It took Emma a second but finally she answered, "84 amu…"

"Correct." Professor Gold nodded shortly, but then glared at her, "a little bit slow with your math today, dearie? Try and pay attention please." And then he finally moved on to the next student to torture with his questions. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her mind was beginning to feel like mush at this point, completely over come by the pleasure of Killian's fingers, she couldn't even remember her own name.

He continued playing with her clit for the remainder of the class period, leaving her extremely close to coming by the time the bell rang. He knew that not even Emma would be able to hide an orgasm in the middle of a chemistry lecture, so he wisely decided to hold off on that. When the bell did ring however, Killian immediately removed his hand from between her thighs and bolted out of the room into the hall, leaving Emma still on edge in her seat. It took her a moment to process what was happening. She slowly stood up and gathered her things, making sure her skirt was alright before she followed the rest of the students out of the room.

"Killian." She fumed, catching him by the arm as he walked by her in the hall later that day.

"Oh, hey Emma. I haven't seen you since this morning. How are you luv?" He smirked taking a step closer to her.

"You asshole." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from him.

"Aw tell me whats wrong then?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "You can't do that kinda thing to a girl and just… leave it like that." she looked down for a moment almost embarrassed she had been reduced to this.

"I'm sorry Emma, I don't think I quite understand." His lips began pulling up into a the beginnings of a smile however.

Emma stepped towards him until there was only a few inches between them, and bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered, "you better fully intend on finishing what you started early."

He grinned amused. He knew she was enjoying herself just as much as he was. Without braking the close distance she had created, Killian brought his hands to her sides and slowly trailed them down her body till he reached the hem of her skirt. "Now would you like me to take care of that here or shall we go somewhere else perhaps?"

She scoffed and gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. Everyone had gone to class already, so the halls were empty besides the two of them. "Just shut up and follow me."

And whether she liked it or not, focusing in Chem would become very difficult for her for the next few weeks. She would say no everyday, but that wouldn't stop him now would it?


End file.
